Work Your Magic
by BadApple123
Summary: England lusts for America. He wants him badly and he wants America to need him to. When he breaks, his fairy friends decide to help him by casting a spell on America to make him love England. What happends when the consequences turn out to great?
1. Chapter 1

_America's hands touched England skin roughly and traced little patterns along his bare stomach. "A-America…" England whimpered helplessly. The bigger nation smiled at the smaller one and pressed little kisses along the white porcelain flesh of England's neck._

_England groaned as America began to lick his skin. England didn't know what was happening or how this all happened. But he wasn't about to stop this. He wanted America…no…he needed him. He needed America to touch his skin and kiss him like he was the only thing that would keep him alive. America's gloved hand started going down on England's stomach and onto his pelvis and down to his crotch area. England's breath hitched and he moaned in ecstasy._

_America's hand started unbuckling England's pants as he started to suck on England's neck leaving a purple mark there. He started making another then another and only stopped when England's pants were all the way off and England only had his underwear on. America continued to touch England's now very erect cock. England covered his eyes with his arm and moaned as America's mouth somehow made its way to the erection very quickly._

_The Americans mouth closed its lips around it and he started to suck it through the clothing. "America! Oh…Oh dear god…!" England cried. He opened his legs as wide as they could go so America could have more space. England suddenly felt America's mouth remove its self from his erection and slowly started taking off England's boxers. England moved his arm from his vision ad he saw America take off his boxers with his teeth and place them on England's ankles._

_He looked up at England with wide blue eyes that were dull and un-moving. England's emerald green eyes widened as America took his full length inside his mouth and started to suck without breaking eye contact. England stared at those eyes, his heart shattering into a million pieces. Those weren't the eyes he wanted to stare into as he made love to the only man who ever made England anywhere close to happy. England wanted to stare into lusty and loving blue eyes not these ones…not these dull ones that showed no emotion what so ever. England cried in pleasure as America started to deep throat him._

_The sensation felt incredible but…but the touches that he was receiving…they didn't feel loving anymore…they felt forced and hated. England felt America's teeth brush his cock every once and a while and that made England cringe in pain every time. He latched onto America's wheat colored hair and said, "A-America? Y-you can stop now…I-It's starting to hUURRTT!" England screamed on the last word because America grabbed his balls and gave them a good squeeze._

_England started tugging at America's hair trying desperately to get him off but America was way stronger then the former empire was. England hunched over the American who was still sucking away at England's erection. "S-stop! Idiot! That's enough! I..I don't want it to happen this way! Please! I just want you to love me not hurt me like this! Please!" England yelled in a hoarse voice. America's dull eyes looked at England and stared at him for a while and when he was about to say something…England's vision vanished._

_XXX_

England woke up to France poking him in the arm. When did England fall asleep anyways? And at a G8 meeting no less! "Angleterre...Ah! You are finally awake!" France whispered. England quickly sat up and looked around him to see if anyone had noticed. Germany was talking about Global Warming or something, Italy was drawing on some papers that were in front of him with a dumb smile on his face, China was trying hard to make Russia stop touching his leg, and Canada…where was that country anyways? His chair always seemed to be empty except for a fluffy white bear that was sitting there smiling. And lastly, America was sitting there sipping away at his milkshake.

He sighed. "I guess…" England mumbled as he sat back in his chair. England couldn't shake the dream of America and him out of his mind. It hurt his heart a lot but he couldn't show it in front of that idiotic frog. But that 'idiotic frog' seemed to know exactly what England had on his mind. "You had a wet dream of America again did you not?" France asked simply. England blushed and said a little too loudly, "Of course not you wanker!"

"England? France? Vould you like to tell everyone vour little conversation?" Germany asked in a clearly irritated voice. "Of course Germany!" France said loudly. "We were discussing of how many of ze women we could take home in zis beautiful country of yours! How many, hm?" Germany blushed red at France's words. "Ha-ha! Dude! Germany your all red and shit man! HAHA!" an obnoxious voice called out. England already knew exactly who it was. It was America.

France smiled as America and Germany started arguing on how in the world was Germany red. When he noticed that his little teasing buddy didn't remove his eyes from looking at the ground. "England, you know he doezn't love you like you do…." France whispered to him. England bit his lip and turned his head away from the French man's gaze. "Don't you think I know that? I-It's just that I keep having a dream were America is touching me everywhere and shows me these eyes…there so dull and unmoving…."

England felt a warm hand on his back and noticed that France was trying to comfort him. He was trying his absolute best to. "Well…old friend…mabey it was your mind telling you that you don't really have a romantic chance with America then…" But France couldn't finish. He could tell that England was holding himself from crying. France looked down at the Englishman sadly and said, "I am sorry, it zis is the truth…" England pulled away from France's touch and didn't look up the entire rest of the meeting…

England went home with a heavy feeling in his heart. France was right…he was very right. England had zero of a chance to ever love America like he wanted to. He wanted to caress his face, touch his stomach that had lines of possible abs, he wanted to feel America inside of him, and he wanted America to scream his name when he came…England heeled onto himself and sat down on his couch.

He needed America badly….very badly. England fell onto his side and buried part of his head into a pillow that was beautifully embroidered. It was England's stitching so of course it was beautiful, why wouldn't it be? England's thoughts went to the dream he had during the G8 meeting and he still could see America's dull eyes watching him. England wanted so desperately that those eyes showed him love instead of dullness….

_BRING BRING!_

Went England's phone that was in his pocket, he really didn't want to answer it but when he looked at the front to see who it was, he was surprised to see it was America who was calling him. England quickly sat up and answered it.

(America is bolded and England is underlined)

"H-hullo?"

"**Yo! Iggy! I needa know somethin'!"**

"What? Is it that important to know at….11:45 at night?"

"**Duh! I need to know since I soo know that you're the sex master of Europe!"**

"I am not! Where did you even hear that from! Was it that frog France! Bloody hell I'll kill that Frenchy!"

"**Nah, my own observations dude, any who~ I wanted to know how much lube do you need to f*** a chick?"**

"W-what..."

"**Well, I kinda went out with Canada and France who are now making out with Prussia and I think that's Spain and Romano but-"**

"Wait, there making out together?"

"**No! Canada is with Prussia and France is switching off between Romano and Spain…but that's so not the point! I have this seriously boobielicious chick with me and where going off to her place and I'm wondering about lube. Do I need any?"**

"…..N-no America….you don't….."

"**Thanks Iggy! I totally owe you one! Later! *click"**

"…..*click*"

"GAH!" England cried into his pillow. The screamed and screamed until his throat was sore and then he just sobbed into the embroidered pillow. How could that…that idiot do that to him! England loved America more than anyone in the world…and even the universe to! But no…that idiot was too oblivious to it!

"England?" a small and familiar voice asked. England looked up and with puffy red eyes he saw his friends Flying Mint Bunny and the fairies. "Are you alright?" one that was a beautiful blue color asked him in a little voice. "No…I'm not alright….I'm a broken fool…just a broken imbecile." He said to her. The little blue fairy sighed and looked at her friends and they whispered some things until Flying Mint Bunny said, "England…we have a solution to your problem but it comes with consequences like Am-" But England's head popped up and said, "You can make America love me! I don't care what happens! I just need him!" Flying Mint Bunny flew a little bit away from England and said, "Well, we can but…" The blue fairy flew close to England's face and said, "We can do it England….it'll be done in the morning England. You should get some rest though."

England smiled sheepishly and said, "Oh, alright…thank you friends…" He slowly got up and started walking back to his room. When he finally got there he collapsed on to his bed and kept thinking one thing and one thing only. America loving him to the fullest. That horrible dream he had wouldn't ever happen. America would stare at him with lusty and loving eyes. And slowly, England fell asleep smiling.

XXX

"Nicolie!" Flying Mint Bunny screamed at the little blue fairy. "What! It's what he wants!" she said to him sternly. As more and more fairies heard there commotion, one orange fairy asked, "W-well Nicolie I think you know what's gonna happen when the spell's on America. He'll-"

"I know! But it'll make him happy! We all miss the old England! The one who smiled every day! The one who laughed at everything! We all miss that right!" No one said anything. Nicolie the blue fairy was right. They missed the old England who always had a smile on his face…they missed his laugh and funny jokes. "Fine Nicolie." Flying Mint Bunny said to her sighing. "Do whatever you have to just don't get mad at us when it blows up in your face."

Nicolie smiled and flew off to where America was. When she got there, he was asleep with a blonde girl right next to him. The blue fairy smiled and floated over America's head and started to whisper an enchantment.

"_Love is patient, someone waits for you. He stands in your shadow and watches over you. He loves you and you now live for him. When thy awakes think of only Arthur Kirkland or the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."_

America shifted in his sleep a bit when the fairy stopped whispering the incantation and mumbled something that sounded like "I-Iggy…." The fairy saw a little tent that was beginning to form and it looked like it was from America's lower body. She blushed and started to fly off thinking, "I hope England will be happy tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

America woke up at the girl's house with a major headache. Wait…this wasn't even a house…it was a motel…and she was gone. America sighed and thanked god that he was a country and not a regular human. He shook his head and the head ache disappeared. Slowly he stood up and headed for his clothes that were thrown on a chair when a whisper came to his head.

_"England…."_

America blinked once and then twice. "England…" he mumbled. He looked at the cell phone that looked like it was going to fall out of his pants. He picked it up and looked at his history. One call from him to England…Did he even remember calling him last night? America thought hard and remembered the conversation. He had asked if he needed lube to do it with a girl. England said no and was right about not needing it…

_Click click clickity-click_

America started typing England's number and when it started ringing he brought it to his ear and waited for that familiar voice of his former guardian. Why did he want to hear it so badly at that moment? The thought of England talking in that accent of his sent shivers down his spine that made America shake his head vigorously. No! No no no! He so didn't think of England like that. No, he didn't think of men that way in general!

Yes he had tried to 'invade' Canada once but that was a favor to his boss who wanted to control Canada and he so didn't wanna go back to doing that with any man! America liked boobs, big ones. And girls with small waists and big butts…yeah…he so wasn't interested in guys with choppy blonde hair and emerald green eyes that shined when the sunlight hit them just right…or that porcelain skin that must have been covered in scars from past wars and battles….

"Hullo?

"**Uh, hey Iggy! What's up?"**

"Well, you just woke me up from a fairly good dream. Why?"

"**Well I was just wondering. Hey could you come pick me up from this motel?"**

"Why are you in a motel?" 

"**Well…the chick from yesterday kinda abandoned me here last night."**

"And why should I help you now?"

"**Cause you love me~"**

"I…I don't love you!"

"**Cause I love you then~"**

"I…I well…*sigh*what's the name of the motel that you're in?"

"**Uh…It's the motel 6 by the place where we all meet yesterday."**

"Very well, I'll meet you there in about 20 minutes. Don't do anything stupid until I get there, bye.*click*"

"***click*"**

America set down his phone on the bed and sat down on the edge. He looked at his arm that showed goose bumps that were on his wrist and worked its way to his shoulder. This feeling he was getting, was it all because of England? Just England talking like he usually would? "Gah!" America cried out in frustration. He put his head between his hands and groaned. Why was he thinking these things now? He never EVER thought like this before!

America decided that he couldn't think of that kinda stuff now, he needed to get changed and head down to the front so he could wait for England. He started getting changed into his regular t-shirt and jeans with some really old converse. He was glad the woman didn't take anything of his, the last thing he needed was getting robbed. When he got out of the room he saw another person leaving a room to. America's eyebrows furrowed and he tried remembering who that person was. He looked so familiar…

"Canada?" He cried running to his brother. Canada didn't see America coming so he jumped. "O-Oh, Al! W-what are you doing here?" He asked. "Well, that girl who took me home brought me here and…yeah. What about you? Last night you were with Prussia weren't you? Did he bring you here or something?" Canada's eyes filled with tears and he nodded. "Whoa! Mat! What's wrong?" America asked really concerned for his brother.

Canada started crying and said, "H-he…Prussia brought me here last night and we…we did it and it was amazing Al!" _TMI…_America thought but didn't say, his brother looked bad enough. "And w-when we were done I told Prussia I l-loved him but he didn't say it back! Then I woke up this morning and he was gone!"

America opened his arms to give Canada a hug and Canada took the hug. America could feel the tears from Canada's face start to soak his shirt and he said, "Hey, dude. You should come home with me and England, ok? You don't look that well to drive. Plus we'll be at Germany's place for a few more days so we can get your car later." Canada wiped his puffy red eyes and nodded. Truthfully, he didn't wanna drive either.

The two brothers made their way to the front of the motel and waited for England, they weren't waiting that long because naturally England was never late. America opened the passenger seat for Canada and England asked, "Canada? What's wrong? You're crying!" Canada sniffled and before he could reply, America climbed in the back seat and said, "Prussia being the d-bag he usually is." England growled and said, "I'm going to have a talk with that guy the next meeting…"

"No! A-Arthur!" Canada said to him. England looked at the country and saw that even though Canada was hurt, he still cared about the former nation. England sighed defeated and said, "Very well, I'll drop you off at your hotel then."

The three rode in silence and when they dropped Canada off, America took the passenger seat. The two started driving in silence back to the hotel, but then America said, "Prussia's so gonna get his ass kicked…no one hurts my brother like that…" England sighed and replied. "Well it is Prussia so I'm not that surprised that this happened to Canada, but…you should at least respect Canada's wishes and not fight with him."

America sighed and crossed his arms. Exactly like a child would….England thought to himself with a smile. America looked at England from the corner of his eyes and noticed England's features. That green gaze that was focused on the road, the slender frame of his body, and the nape of his neck that he seriously wanted to mark because it looked so flawless! America blushed and shook his head. _'Damn those thoughts!_ ' America screamed in his head.

"Are you alright?" England asked noticing America's uneasiness and was a little worried, but not entirely. The fairy from last night had said that she would put America under a spell that would make him fall in love with England, but he didn't know if the spell would automatically work or would it be a long term thing.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine dude just a super bad head ache! Yeah! It really really hurts!" America said to England with a slight blush and horrible acting skills. England chuckled a bit and said, "Well, if you have such a bad headache, I have some Advil in my back pocket if you're in that much pain. You can get it though, I'm still driving." America's blue eyes went a bit wide and he turned away and said, "N-nah! I'll be fine till we get to the hotel! I'm the hero! After all! The hero doesn't succumb to pain that easily!"

"Fine fine, but don't get mad at me if your headache worsens." England said sighing as he stopped the car because of a red light. England sighed and took the Advil out of his back pocket anyways and handed it to America. "Hold it then, and take two if it gets worse." He said frowning a bit. America sighed, there wasn't stopping Iggy when he wanted to do something or help someone. He reluctantly took the little tube of Advil and heeled on to it tightly.

The car started moving again when the light turned green and America piped up, "Have you ever done it with someone?" England turned bright red and said in a hurry, "W-why…what's with the sudden question about sex?" America shrugged. Truthfully, he didn't know where that had come from either, the words just popped out of his mouth at random.

"W-well, if you're really curious if I have…yes." England said blushing even redder. "Who with?" America asked looking at England dead on. The feel of those blue eyes on his cheek made England gulp dryly, what was the harm of telling America about his former sex life? He sighed and said, "W-well…Scotland…my oldest brother kind of raped me during one of our battles, then France raped me, then Spain but I raped Spain to show him who was the boss but don't tell Romano! Um…I think India when he was getting older, one night when I was drunk, Canada, oh and China during the Opium Wars, and Germany during the air raids and-"

"STOP!" America cried in a loud voice. England blinked a few times at America's outburst and then looked down. "Yes…sorry. It must be weird to see your former guardian and friend being the whore of the world…I'll stop now don't worry." He said looking away from America. But that was the thing, America wasn't freaked out with the idea of England being like the whore of Europe, he actually had a feeling that England was kinda like that. But what he didn't want to hear was the names of all those lucky countries that got to touch and kiss that pale white skin and rock their hips against the Brit's, and hearing England screaming in pleasure, dear god he wanted England to scream his name. It didn't matter which name either! Alfred F. Jones or America, either way he would have been oozing with joy!

America blushed and took that thought out of his head. What was with him today! D-did he actually like England like that? He gulped and decided to take the Advil. He opened the bottle and took out two. Since there wasn't anything to drink it with, he just swallowed it dry. "Did your headache get worse then?" England asked not looking at the American. America nodded stiffly. "Can you put it back in my back pocket then? Please?" England asked. America blinked once or twice and the thought came to him…if he put it in England's pocket, he could touch that ass of his…

"S-sure then…" America mumbled as he slowly reached over to have his hand behind England's back. England tensed up as the large hand went down his back and stayed at the top of his arse. Quickly, America put the Advil tube back in England's back pocket and put his hand on his lap. _'That wasn't what I expected…' _England thought_. _Maybe this spell thing was long termed after all. England sighed and continued to drive.

The two countries finally reached their hotel and America sighed and got out of the car. England did the same. The two walked to the elevator and England pressed the number 6 and America pressed the number 4. "Hey dude, thanks for the ride back! Means a lot." America said to the smaller island nation. England looked up to America and said, "Well, you're welcome, but be more careful next time will you! Be happy that you're not human because if she had a disease or something you could have gotten sick or died or something! Where would we all be then?" England said to the younger taller nation sternly. America rolled his eyes and looked down to the smaller nation to say something annoying and kinda childish back, but he stopped.

England did look worried about him…very very worried. America sighed and patted England's head gently. His hair was so soft, just like a girls…"Sorry then, I'll be more careful next time ok?" America said in a voice that sounded weird for him. It was serious. England blushed and pushed the hand off of his head. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Well! I gotta go Iggy! I'll see ya later 'kay? Let's grab some dinner or something tonight!" America said as he walked out. "Well, alright then. I'll see you tonight then." England said to him. America turned to look at the Brit and smiled that smile that seemed to get England every damn time. Then the doors closed and the elevator started moving again.

"Did you all see that?" England said trying to hold in his excitement. Flying Mint bunny appeared out of nowhere as usual and said, "Yes! He definitely is starting to feel some things for you!" England smiled gladly and said, "I wonder what's going to happen tonight? Maybe heated kissing or groping or maybe…oh, dear god both of those would be absolutely wonderful!" England said smiling. "And did you see how mad he got when I told him how many people I've done it with! Jealousy was dripping off of him!" Flying Mint Bunny nodded and listened to England talking about what might happen tonight or what America looked and acted like in the car. When the elevator stopped on England's floor he walked to his room and sat on the bed with a sigh.

"America is so amazing! I just can't wait for tonight!" England cried out in happiness. Flying Mint Bunny sighed and perched his mint colored body on a lamp shade and sighed_, 'This might not turn out good...'_ he thought sadly.

* * *

BadApple123's Randomness: So yup! This took me a while and a lot of procrastinating! I did like half of this today and I started this chapter 2 weeks ago I think! Any who about the other couples that are in this chapter I'll explain that right now.

PruCan is a couple I've always liked but until now (thanks to a certain RP I'm in) this might be a crack pairing of PruNor (Prussia and Norway) but there might only be hints of that. And for the ones that England was either raped by or raped, were combinations of EnglandxEveryone that I could find on such short notice! There might be hints of other couples in here like RussiaxChina or Spammo or PoLiet but that will be for later! But whatever! I'll end this for now!

ASTA LA PASTA~

(p.s to all my Terra Sigma friends, HI!


	3. Chapter 3

America sighed. When England had taken him home, he went straight to his Xbox and started playing his newest game that he had gotten from Japan two days ago. But while he was playing, he kept thinking of England all the time. His kind smile, pale white flawless skin, those emerald green eyes, and that slim body that fit him perfectly. America had to pause the game for a while to compose himself, dear god what was he thinking! This was a bad thing!...Wait…was it really?

He looked up to the screen and stared at the images that were paused. If he would have pressed play, the guy on the left would have gotten stabbed in the back and a guy on the floor would be trampled by a horse. He shook his head and realized, it would be a bad thing to not go through with the game but it would also be bad to lose those two. In the end he just pressed play and those two just died.

"I'm just gonna go through with it then." He mumbled quietly, than he just continued to play. Then before America realized it, it was already 6:30. He fell out of his chair when he realized it, because he just remembered he promised England that he would take him to dinner! America mentally smacked himself in the face as he clumsily got up and ran to the suitcase to find a nice shirt to wear. Knowing England he would dress nice so America decided that he would dress up to.

When he opened it, he saw that the only nice thing that he had was the suit that he wanted to wear tomorrow. He started at it for a while trying to figure out what he should do. Go in his usual clothes to some fancy dinner, or wear his usual clothes to the conference tomorrow…GOD THIS WAS TAKING TO LONG! HE DIDN'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! Without thinking, he grabbed the nice suit and put it on quickly. He finally looked…decent. He grabbed his phone, wallet, and car keys then finally made his way to England's hotel room.

After about 5 minutes of walking and 2 minutes of getting lost, he finally got were he wanted to be. He knocked on the door and waited. He knocked again…then again and again. "Iggy~ Its America! Open the damn door! I'm all dressed up in my awesome suit and I'm hungry! Come on dude! My stomach is yelling at me for food! Open up! Hur -" even though America's rant wasn't quiet finished. England stopped it by quickly opening the door and sighing, "I was in the shower you bloody idiot! Could you have a little bit of patience! Seriously!"

America's eyes widened. Yes…he could tell England just stepped out of the shower…because all he had on was a white towel that was wrapped loosely around his slender waist and he was dripping wet from head to toe. His blonde hair was sticking to his head and was making a puddle of water on the floor. "What?" England asked in an annoyed voice. America gulped and said, "Nothing…just…never mind ok. Remember the dinner thing tonight?" England nodded then smacked himself in the face. "Oh God, I'm so sorry America! It slipped my mind completely! I was doing some work for my boss and…well come in! You can wait in here while I change."

The two countries walked in the hotel and America jumped on the bed and said, "Man Iggy! Why's your bed nicer than mine?" England rolled his eyes and said, "Well I actually sleep in the bed and not pass out on the couch after 14 hours of non-stop video games on that X-box of yours." America frowned. "That was once! And I swear it was the best 14 hours of my life!" England chuckled and said, "Well you have a dull life then."

America watched England go to a suitcase and bring out a nice white shirt and some dress pants. The smaller nation smiled while he did it. It was so soft and gentle; he really wanted to be the reason that made England smile like that. Those smiles were so rare nowadays; he was usually frowning or scowling whenever Al had seen him.

America wanted to watch that smile forever, but as soon as England walked to the bathroom and shut the door to change, he couldn't see the smile anymore. "Iggy! Do you have anything good to eat? I don't think I'll make it to dinner! I'm so hungry!"

"Well, before I left London I made some scones. They're in a little zip lock baggie in my suit case." England called back. "I said something good dude. Your food tastes like crap." America said standing up and walking to the suit case to find the scones. Even though England's food did taste like crap, America was still really hungry. "Hey! You used to love my food!" England said coming out of the bathroom messing with the two top buttons of his nice shirt.

America moved through the suit case to try to find the baggie but he found a book that said, 'Quick and Easy Love Spells' He looked through the book and said, "Hey Iggy, what's this book for? Love spells?" England looked over to America and rushed to him and quickly took the book out of America's hands saying, "D-don't look through my things! And don't just take things out like that! It's un proper, and rude!" The taller blond put his hands up defensively and said, "Sheesh! Sorry Iggy! I was curious! Ya don't have to get all butt hurt that I looked through your stuff! S'not like I was gonna steal it!"

England frowned and said, "I didn't want you to even look at this thing. Besides, I didn't even know I had this. The fairies must have put this in my suitcase when they were done with it." America rolled his eyed and said, "You and your fairies. But that's beside the point, what's with the book? You in love with someone? Hm?" England blushed a bit and shook his head. "My love life isn't any your concern, besides, the person I love…probably doesn't feel the same for me." America noticed the sadness that brimmed the words that came out of the Brit's mouth. He felt bad. For some reason, he placed a hand on the smaller nation's head and said, "Hey, don't worry. This girl will definitely fall for you no doubt about it. You're a gentleman aren't you? You're smart, and cute to so…" England blushed a deep red and said, "I…I didn't say it was a girl…."

America's eyes went wide and said, "W-wait…you like a dude?" England blushed some more and he nodded. America felt happier than before. England swigged that way! He felt his hopes grow a bit and he said, "Well, I think that guy is an idiot to not like ya!" England's green eyes went a little wide and looked away blushing. America swore he heard England mumble something like_, 'Well…he is an idiot…' _But America shoved that aside and said, "Well, ya ready now or not? Because I'm hungry and I think we should go and eat already."

England looked down to his body and nodded. America noted that England was just wearing a simple white buttoned down shirt with nice black pants and some nice shoes. America was happy with the suit he picked over his old clothes. "Well come on then! I know the perfect place we can go eat!" America said smiling and grabbing England's hand and dragging him to the door.

When the two finally were in America's car, which he had driven in by a kid he had paid from where the meeting was to the hotel. "Where are you going to take me to eat?" England asked America curiously. America really didn't give this much thought and all he said was, "You'll see. It's a surprise." England sighed and said, "Well whatever, as long as it isn't that horrid fast food place that you love so much." America chuckled and said, "It's delicious food ya know! You should try it one day!" England just rolled his eyes and said, "Just drive."

* * *

The two drove. They drove for about an hour. And they couldn't find a single place to eat that wasn't full or had a thirty minuet wait. "This really sucks you know." England said to America. "Don't you think I know that? Ya don't have to remind me!" England sighed and said, "Whatever…." America sighed to. He felt like a horrible host. All hope was lost now! Then a thought occurred to him. "Hey, Iggy, I got an idea. How about we go to a grocery store or something, buy tons of ice cream and just watch a ton of movies till we pass out from exhaustion. Sound good?"

England thought for a moment and sighed, "As long as it has absolutely nothing to do with your stupid McDonalds then sure…" America smiled a bit at that. This meant all hope wasn't lost after all! He had a chance again! He drove as fast as he could to the nearest convenience store. When they arrived, the two got out of the car and walked in. The store was pretty much empty except of a lone clerk that had her head buried in a magazine. The two blonde countries walked to the ice cream section of the store and stared at the selection that the store had. "Not much of a selection, but it'll have to do." England said as he opened the fridge door open wide. He grabbed what looked like Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream and then asked, "Which flavor do you want?"

"Uh…chocolate's fine dude." America said to England as he put his hands in his pockets and watched England pull out another carton of ice cream. England now with his hands full with the ice cream used his waist to close the door and he handed the ice cream to America. "Since it's your date, you can pay for it. I'll be waiting in the car." America furrowed his eyes brows and said, "Hey! That ain't fair dude!" England just simply shrugged and walked away from America smirking to himself.

"Man, what am I gonna do with that dude? I mean seriously. One day he's gonna run me dry." America was mumbling to himself as he walked to the counter to pay for the two cartons of ice cream. He set them down and cleared his throat because it seemed like the clerk wasn't paying any attention to the store. She moved the magazine from her face then her eyes lit up. America's eyes went wide a bit. It was that girl that left him at the motel last night.

"H-hey cutie." She said after blinking a bit and smoothing out her frizzy blonde hair. "Uh, hi I guess." America said back to her. She blushed a bit and scanned the two cartons quickly. "That'll be 4 dollars and 35 cents." She said to America trying not to make any eye contact with America. He paid her and took the cartons. "Thank you." He said to her. She nodded and said, "Y-yeah no problem. U-uh sorry for leaving you at the motel last night I just uh…had to get home…plus I figured you didn't like me too much." America blinked a few times and asked, "Why did ya think that?"

"Well, you kept mumbling someone's name. Artie…or was it Iggy or something." She said to him. America blushed a bit and mumbled. "I did…didn't I." the girl nodded and sighed, "Anyways its fine. Just go get him, ok?" America's blush deepened and asked, "How'd you know it was a guy?" The girl shrugged and said, "I'm a girl and it's kinda obvious that you go both ways!" America smiled and said, "Ok, I will." The girl nodded and said, "Well, have a nice night then!"

America walked out of the store and into the car with a smile plastered to his face.  
"Why are you so happy?" England asked him taking the two cartons of ice cream from America with a curious look in his eyes. America turned on the car and said, "Ah, no reason dude! I got a new look on things right now! I'm kinda pumped!" England sighed and said, "Well whatever, just drive before the deserts melt on my good pants."

The two countries made it to the hotel without any of the ice cream on England's pants. With some little argument about where they were going to eat and watch the movie, they finally voted on America's room because he had more movies and had some condiments for ice cream stuffed in his suit case apparently.

"Did I tornado hit this room or something?" England asked in an annoyed voice when they entered the room. "No! Those are in Kansas dude and it's perfectly fine!" America replied as he kicked some of his mess across the room with a little too much force then he meant to. "Well, there are clothes everywhere…you have moldy pizza on your counter and it hasn't even been a full week since we got to Germany's place. How does that just happen?"

"It's called 'I-spilled-a-drink-on-a-slice' dude. Isn't that hard to think of, but don't focus on my stuff. Go find a decent movie in my blue suit case while I scoop the ice cream in some bowls." America said to the smaller island country. England didn't argue. He walked to the suit case and fumbled through the case of DVD case he had. "Independence day…Fourth of July…The Patriot..." England murmured as he looked. "Bloody hell! Do you have any movies that do not remind me of your birthday?"

"Eh…I think so, I have that old Sherlock Holmes movie somewhere in there." America answered as he finished putting ice cream in his bowl. "My version or yours?" America sighed and said, "Mine of course! Mine's awesome!"

"Yeah sure, think whatever you want love, but nothing beats an old style British movie! Not even yours with the un-necessary explosions." England said when he finally finding the DVD that had one of America's movie stars on the cover. England sighed; this movie was going to be weird. Fake British accents would be in here. He could feel it. "I'm done with the ice cream!" America proclaimed as he sat on his couch and extending England's bowl.

England sighed and just took it. He flipped the light switch off and he walked to DVD player and put the disk in. America, who already had the remote, turned it on and the trailers started playing. "Yum…this stuff is so good!" America said after he shoveled a ton of ice cream in his mouth. "Careful or you will choke." England said putting a bit of ice cream in his mouth.

"Your such a stiff Iggy~" America said to the bushy eyed country. "I am not! You're just a delinquent who still has no manners what so ever." And back and forth the insults flew as usual. The witty banters and sarcasm just went back and forth without any problems from either side until the movie started. "Called it…" England mumbled as the lead actor started talking. "Called what?" America asked.

"The accents! They're fake! Fake I say!" England announced in a loud voice. "Well, not many people can always have your sexy British accent dude…" America said putting a smaller amount of ice cream in his mouth. England was about to drop the topic, but then something hit him. America had called his accent…sexy.

"D-did you just call my accent…sexy?" England asked America stuttering a bit. America was about to deny he did but his eyes widened. He accidently did! "So what if I did?" he said to the Brit. England tried his absolute best not to smile. This spell…it was actually working! England made a mental note to find that blue colored fairy and reward her as soon as he could. But that could wait until later; he still wanted to see how far he could go with this. "W-well…nothing I guess." England said to him as he ate more ice cream.

The movie continued without the two countries saying anything. When they got to around the hour and thirty minuet mark, England got an idea. He put the last spoonful of ice cream by his mouth but put it a little short and let it spill all over his shirt and mouth. "Ah! Cold! Cold!" England suddenly screamed when he felt the coldness touch his skin. Not really what he was going for but this was definitely good enough.

America looked at England with a worried look on his face. "You alright there?" America asked not really paying any attention to England's actions but still worried. "Y-yeah, um I just dropped a little bit of ice cream on my shirt."

"Wow, someone isn't that coordinated today." America mumbled. England frowned. "Aw shut it you insufferable git." America smiled to himself, he knew were the insults were leading. "You, you bushy eyed Brit."

"Idiotic fat boy."

"**Crazy old fart."**

"Junk food fanatic!"

"**Forever alone prat!"**

"Spoiled rotten brat!"

"'**Stick-up-my-ass' crappy tea lover!"**

"How dare you! Tea is delicious!"

"**It so isn't! Coffee is where it's at you shrimp!"**

"Shrimp? How dare you! I am not that short!"

"**Yeah you are!"**

England started gasping for breath. The insults always made him breathless and tired, but this time, the insults felt different to him. He was more out of breath than usual, and he noticed he was very close to America's face. How did he get this close to America? D-did he move? Or did America? England couldn't tell. But as he stared into those amazing blue colored eyes he didn't mind not knowing. He just wanted to keep staring into them and forget everything. Was that even possible?

But before he could think, he felt a pair of soft warm lips press to his and he felt his breath hitch. England's eyes widened and he felt like he was flying at that moment because he saw America close his eyes and felt his warm hands gripping his upper arms. England eventually closed his eyes as well and started to savor the kiss that he had craved for so long. He tried memorizing every line and wrinkle that America's lips possessed. He tried memorizing how America's lips tasted like chocolate and cream still and how well his own lips felt against the Americans. Dear God, why couldn't time freeze right then?

But time kept going, and America broke the kiss that he had started. "H-huh?" England asked a little surprised and sad that it had to end. "I-I'm sorry Iggy. I don't know what made me do it? D-do you hate me now?" America asked in a rushed voice. His face looked really flushed and his glasses were foggy but England could still see those blue eyes looking anywhere but England. "No, I don't hate you. Why would I ever hate you? I couldn't do that!" England said to the younger nation.

America looked at England with confused eyes. "I wanted to kiss you for so long…you wouldn't even know how long I've wanted to kiss you. I…I really care about you and…well…." England looked down a little embarrassed. Him, a former empire going school girl on America, it felt weird. "Well…that's good." America said kissing England on the forehead sweetly. England smiled at this and wrapped his arms around America.

The two countries stayed like that for a little while and when England tried pulling away from America he heard a faint noise coming from America. It was snoring. England wanted to punch the younger nation for falling asleep with his arms around him. He was NEVER going to get out of the grip! And he actually had some paper work he needed doing! But as England sat there in an uncomfortable position, he sighed. That kiss must have taken a lot out of America. "Your such an idiot getting worked up like that." England mumbled as he tried shifting into a better position.

When he failed in doing so, he just silently watched the rest of the long forgotten movie and when it ended smiled and said, "It was horrible…but the spell actually worked. Flying Mint Bunny…everyone…I'm so happy right now…" Flying Mint Bunny appeared by England's side and said, "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" England smiled a bit. "Thank you old friend…" The nations green eyes slid close and slowly he fell asleep peacefully. Leaving the bunny sitting there sighing. "Oh England, I just hope that this won't end bad for you."

* * *

BadApple123's Randomness: HAHAHA! IM SO EVIL ARENT I?

Anyways this chapter was a little difficult for me for reasons unknown right now. Maybe writers block or something…I'm not too sure. But I truthfully don't like how this came out but oh well. Can't change it now. I know I left another cliff hanger again but I SWEAR that the next chapter will become clearer about what the consequence of America being under the spell! I SWEAR!

Another thing is that I think I went a little to fast on this chapter. Sorry if I did! I just really wanted to get it done as soon as possible!

Well! UNTIL NEXT TIME MY PRETTIES!


	4. Chapter 4

When America woke up the next day, he felt something tickling his nose and eyes. He rubbed his nose and tried going back to sleep but then he felt his nose being tickled by something. He opened his eyes and saw blonde hairs in his vision. He lifted his head and studied the hairs that seemed to be everywhere. Why the in the heck was there blonde things in his vision? Then his eyes widened a bit at the realization. England was in his arms asleep.

America's eyes widened a bit at this but then went back to normal. He remembered what had happened last night. He kissed the British man then fell asleep hugging him. America blushed a bit, and then he realized that he must have crushed England's insides. He loosened his grip on England and tried nudging him awake. "England." America whispered in the Englishman's ear. "Hey, England. Time to get up." The island nation moved around a little bit in his sleep and mumbled something that America couldn't really make out. "

Finally the English man opened his emerald green eyes and groggily looked up to the blue eyes of the young American and said, "H-hello." It was a little shaky but America couldn't figure out whether or not it was because England was sleepy or if he was nervous. "Hi." America said back giving the smaller man a sweet smile but that smile quickly turned into a yawn that landed on the older man's face. England frowned and jumped out from Americas arms screaming, "BLOODY HELL! BRUSH YOUR TEETH! GOD DAMNIT!" America rolled his eyes and said, "It's just morning breath! Don't get your panties in a bunch." England started whipping his nose because of the smell and finally said, "I don't wear 'panties' you moron! I wear boxer shorts!"

"That's some piece of information that I could live without with." America said chuckling and standing up from the couch. England rolled his eyes and said, "Oh please you must picture me all the time in little whitey tidies! Don't lie!" America blushed as he actually pictured England in briefs. That little slender body that was perfectly toned, it was beautiful in America's eyes. "Um…America? Hello? Alfred F. Jones are you in there?" England's voice suddenly snapped him out of the picture he was seeing and brought him back to reality. "Hm? What happened?"

"You blanked out I think, then started drooling." England said a little awkwardly. America blinked a few times and blushed even more as he started to wipe the spit that was forming at his mouth away. "Sorry…just the picture and…you put it in my head and…uh...I'm gonna stop talking now." America finally said. England chuckled at the younger nation's reaction. It was entertaining to him. Then it hit England. The next meeting was going to be at 10:00 and it was 9:00. His eyes widened. "BLODDY HELL! THE MEETING!" England cried out loudly. Loud enough to make America jump a little bit. "Woah! Calm down dude! We have an hour to get ready! It's plenty of time for us to get ready!" England looked at the smaller nation with wide and angry eyes. "NO! I HAVE TO TAKE A SHOWER, BRUSH MY TEETH, FINISH MY WORK, GET MY SUIT READY, AND IT TAKES 10 MINUETS FOR US TO GET TO THE MEETING CENTER! THERE IS NOT MUCH TIME YOU IDIOT!"

America's eyes widened as he watched the English man yell and rant at him. "Stop ranting! Go and get ready then! Sheesh…" America said crossing his arms and acting a little like a brat, but England wasn't paying attention, he wanted to get ready for the meeting. "THANK YOU!" He called out as he ran out of the hotel room and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

America arrived at the meeting 5 minutes before it started. It took him 15 minutes to take a shower and brush his teeth, 10 minutes to make something to eat then eat it, 25 to finish the work he needed to finish and the last 10 to get to the meeting room and since he already wore the suit he was going to dress in last night, he didn't have to spend time thinking about what he would wear. He took a seat next to England and said, "See, I told ya you wouldn't be late to the meeting. You should learn how to trust me more." England just rolled his eyes and was about to say something back but stopped and said instead, "Are you wearing the same suit as last night?" America frowned and looked away. "Maybe…but if I was what would your reaction be?"

"Dear god America! That's disgusting! You know how many germs are on your suit now?" England asked in an irritated voice. America just sighed and was about to reply then a louder more irritated voice popped up. "Attention, vill everyvon please take a seat and get this meeting started now?" The entire meeting went quiet at Germany's voice.

The meeting went smoothly and apparently today's topic was about the education in schools or something. America wasn't really paying any attention, until however France started speaking. "-and I think we need to introduce sexual education at an earlier age, perhaps around ze age of 11, no?"

"WHAT THE HELL FROG! THAT'S DISCUSTING!" England cried out. "I agree with England-san." Japan said quietly. "CAN YOU SAY WHAT YOU REALLY MEAN THIS TIME JAPAN?" Switzerland cried out in an irritated voice from across the room. "But, it's true this time Switzerland-san!"

"Oh…very well."

"Why not? I zink its perfectly fine!" France said to the countries that said no to his idea. "That's gross! And further more I think that you should just keep your mouth shut for the rest of the meeting! I caught a glimpse of your papers! THERE'S NOTHING BUT UNDECENTNESS!" England said to him standing up and yelling at France from above. "Oh come on Angleterre! You know you were young when you even had your first time!" France said hugging England. "Um, w-what do you mean?" the smaller nation said trying to get away from the French nation. "Oh you know what I mean! Wasn't I your first time?"

America's eyes squinted, he didn't like where this conversation was going at all. "Excuse me?" England asked blushing bright red. France started stroking the English man's face gently and said, "Oh please, you remember! That night hundreds of years ago, during one of our squabbles? No? Oh please, I can help you remember though. Later tonight you can come to my room and we can relive it~"

That was it…America snapped, He stood up and said, "France…I will give you one warning to get off England…before I fucking kill you." The entire meeting room fell into a tense silence. France looked over to the younger country and asked, "Hm? Oh, you mean this little one here? You know 'es been with almost everyone in the room right? Besides, what's the harm in reliving the past'? But you can join in America! The more the me-" France didn't finish his perverted rant, he got hit square in the jaw by America's fist and fell on the floor.

The entire room gasped…except Germany that is, who just screamed for the American to get out of the room before he caused another World War. England escorted him to the hallway and left the bruising France to get treated by Canada. When the two were a good distance away from everyone England smacked America in the face and the sound of skin on skin resonated across the room. "What's wrong with you? You almost started something horrible right then! France was just being France! He wasn't going through with anything he was going to say! BLODDY HELL!" England whispered loudly. The American looked at the smaller nation through squinted eyes and saw a smaller nation that was flustered and just plain pissed off that he was even having this conversation with the younger nation at that point.

"….I didn't like the way he was talking about you….saying you were a slut…" America mumbled not making eye contact with his former guardian. England sighed and said, "I know I was like that! I acknowledge it! But I was a reckless child who knew nothing about the world and love! I stopped doing that during the 1920's! Germany was the only acceptation because of the blasted London Blitz! So quit acting like a child and go in there and apologize to France for what you did!" America frowned, this felt like a moment long ago when he accidently kicked a little ball into the window of an old widows house making her glass break. England scowled America and made him apologize to the old woman and had him do chores for her for two weeks. Even though America was bawling his eyes out when he apologized, England kept a firm grip on the boy but wiped his tears away lovingly when they arrived home. He stared at the small island nation for a good while with nothing but a frown on his face.

"I'm not going to apologize….it was his fault…I gave him a warning and he didn't listen to it, it's his own damn fault." America finally said after long moments of silence. England face flushed an even deeper red and he hit the American in the jaw hard. "I…I didn't raise you to be this way you idiot. Go. Fucking. Apologize to the blasted Frog, of so help me I will never speak to you again." America didn't move a muscle. He didn't see why he even had to. That France was messing with his Englishman…HIS! No one else's! Not England's brother's, not his former allies, no one else's but Americas! Didn't that kiss last night prove it? It should have.

After more long moments of America just standing there not saying a word, England finally said, "Fine…fine whatever. Have a nice life." and just walked back to the meeting room leaving America just standing there.

* * *

England returned to the room to see Canada putting a gauze pad over France's bruised cheek. The whole meeting room was abuzz with talk about why did America punch France, why did America defend England for the first time in years, and what was the recent relationship between the two countries that had such a long history with each other that it made everyone's head hurt from just thinking about it all. "Are you alright France?" England asked as he sat down by the French country. "We, quite alright, but zat America…he still packs quite a punch does he not…" France said back with a little bit of jokiness lining his voice. England chuckled and said, "You've got that right, I doubt he'll come back to the meeting though."

Canada frowned a bit at England's words, was his brother really not going to finish the meeting? "Was Al really that mad?" the Canadian asked quietly. England looked over to the quiet country and shrugged, "Who knows…personally I don't care! He's acting like a child!" But England did care. He thought about what happened in the hallway. Truthfully he was thrilled that America punched France for him, but the thing was there was a look in the young American's eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes were lined with murder and hatred; he was worried for the stupid Frogs safety. England just sighed and rubbed his eyes. Did Flying Mint Bunny's warning really mean something bad was going to happen? Did it mean that Alfred…his America would kill if someone got close to him? He gulped dryly and shook his head, oh please! America wouldn't ever do that! He was an idiot, glutton, pea brained, and hero complex brat! No way he would ever do that type of thing…right?

In the end, the meeting did continue without America, no one really talked about what happened between the three blonde haired countries when it ended. And since that day was the last day for meetings, everyone was saying there goodbye's and such. England and Canada said a quick goodbye and so did him and France. France invited him for a drink to, but England declined and quickly decided to start packing up his luggage and head out in the morning for the next flight to London. As England walked into the hotel, he saw America talking to the clerk. "Ameri-I mean, Alfred? What are you doing?" England called out. America turned and gave a quick smile. "Just checking out dude! Im leaving in the morning for your place! My boss said we're gonna be staying there for like a month cause of business!" The American said happily. England's mind went blank. America….staying at his house….for the entire month….England had a feeling that he would have to stock up on Advil….

"Y-yeah? Well alright." England said a little awkwardly. "W-well I guess I'll see you then." Then, all of a sudden he felt a hand grab his arm and he was being pulled. England's eyes widened and then he felt a warm pair of lips touch his own lips roughly. He noticed that it was America that was kissing him, England squirmed a bit and eventually gave up since it looked like he had no chance of getting out of the American's grip, so in the end, he just stood there in the middle of the hotel lobby kissing America. When he was finally released his face was bright red. "I hope we get to be closer in the next month dude!" the young nation said without any hesitation. England's face went even redder if possible and the island nation stomped away and into the elevator. When the doors closed he tried to assess the entire situation.

America was being more affectionate towards him. Definite Pro for the English country!

America was also becoming more violent towards others when England's name was brought up in any sexual way. Huge Con.

England rubbed his eyes tiredly. This was getting weirder and weirder. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do anymore! He just wanted to sleep this whole thing off and figure it out in the morning or during the plane ride to London…The elevator dinged to a stop and England walked out and into the hotel room. He quickly packed everything he had brought with him into his two suitcases and plopped himself on the bed not even bothering to undress and fell asleep.

* * *

BadApple123's Strange corner~: HAHA! I renamed it! Any ways I'm SOOOO SORRY THIS IS LATE! I was really busy with my orchestra camp this week and I wanted to get this out last Monday but clearly that didn't happen! BUT AGAIN IM SORRY! Onto more topics, I read that alota people are being deleted off FF cause of 'Mature reading purposes' and if one of my stories or if this story gets deleted I'm moving it to this other fanfiction reading/writing site. But that's IF it happens which I pray it won't happen to me! But moving on to the last things I wanna say! 1st off I hope yall noticed what the bad side to England's spell was! If you haven't…it's in there trust me…and lastly (this goes to my other stories if you don't read them you can skip this!) I won't be continuing any of them until I have this completely finished! Which may not be until late December or early January of next year! I apologize! But I just wanna finish this really badly! Finally my last announcement! When this story is on its last chapters, I will be staring up some different stories that I have in mind! I wanna do a Journey to Drachma story which is a FMAB(Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood for those of you who don't know what that is) which basically tells Ed's journey to the country North of him called Drachma but that won't be till LATER! I also wanna do my first One Shot EVER. UsxUk though~ But for that It may take a long time because I want to make it long as I can which means about 3000 words, mabey 4000 or 5000 but I'm not to sure!

Sorry this thing was SUPER LONG but Ill end it now I guess! I'll have my next chapter out soon! I hope ya liked this! ASTA LA PASTA!


	5. Chapter 5

_"Flying Mint Bunny!" The English country said happily as the little creature flew up to his owner. "England! I came to warn you!" The small mint colored creature said in a voice that made England frown and ask, "Warn me? About what?" The little flying thing gulped and looked around himself vigorously and said, "The spell! The spell! It's going bitter! You must stop it soon! Please! If you don't do it soon! Terrible things will happen! Please! You must listen to me! It's your only chance!"_

The island country woke up with his head spinning a bit. "Urg…." England said as he sat up. The island nation rubbed his eyes and tried to shaking himself out of his sleepiness. The last thing that the English man wanted to do was getting on a plane tired and sleepy. The last thing he wanted to do was fall asleep on a plane; those seats were the most uncomfortable things in the entire world. Slowly he rose outta bed and started taking off his clothes. They were pretty dirty and England did not like wearing the same things more than once. It felt weird on his skin.

Arthur quickly put those clothes in a different part of his packed suit case and took out some clothes that seemed regular. A white button down shirt with a sweater vest and some slacks. Yup! Perfectly normal! The English man sighed contently and grabbed the last of his things. He quickly scanned the room just in case he forgot something. Hoping he didn't, he walked out of the room and into something soft and warm.

"Eh?" the island said puzzled. He looked up and saw a smiling American. "Hey Iggy!" the man said loudly and obnoxiously. "Eh? America? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping or something? You never get up this early." America smiled and shrugged. "I thought we could catch a plane ride together ya know? And since I know you ALWAYS like going first thing in the morning and on the first flight, I got that one!" The older man blinked a few times absolutely stunned that the younger man paid that much attention to what he did.

"I see…." England said backing up a little bit. "Well! Come on Iggy! Let's go! I gotta cab waiting outside for us and the meters runnin'! COME ON!" the American said like an inpatient child. He grabbed his former guardian's hand and starting walking with it. "W-wait! America! Bloody hell! Can you be patient for a second so I can walk! You're dragging me!" The smaller man said trying desperately to get his footing right so he could walk. "Nope! We gotta move Iggy! Come on old man! Keep up!" the American replied quickly. England sighed and he knew that he would get a response like that.

The two finally got to the cab and when they sat, they were really close together because someone didn't want to put their entire luggage in the trunk. "….happy now Amer-Alfred?" England asked accidently saying his country name instead of America's human name. "What? It takes longer to get the stuff outta the trunk then it is here!" The Englishman just sighed and tried to move his arm that was buried underneath the larger man's back. But all England was able to do was make him semi lay down on the American's lap. "Oh great…this is perfect!" England said irritated. "I'm now laying on you, there's something poking my hip and it hurts, and we're stuck here! The drive from here to the airport is an hour! You are so paying the fair Alfred F. Jones!"

"God Artie! I'm gonna pay! Just calm down!" America said sighing and putting his one free hand on England's head. "Ok, so where is the suitcase poking you exactly?" the American asked. "On my left side! But why do you nee-" But England didn't continue because America's hand worked itself down to England's side and placed itself under the suitcase and on the smaller man's waist. "Better? Now its poking me…" America said not looking at England in the eyes. The island nation nodded not looking at his eyes either. America actually did a selfless thing…for England of all people! 'This spell….it's amazing.' England thought happily. Maybe yesterday's fiasco was just America being bull headed…yeah that was probably it! He was just being the stupid and stubborn idiot he always was! Yes! The spell had nothing to do with it at all!

"Yes…thank you America." England said smiling a little bit as he tried putting his head on a suitcase that America had on his lap. "Yeah no problem Iggy. I am the hero after all!" and with that sentence Iggy's thoughts about the spell disintegrated…."Oh shut it you git! I didn't ask for you to do it!" The smaller man shot back angrily. "Aw! Come on Iggy! You know that you love me!" The American said smiling widely. "I do not! I despise you! I loathe you! You are the sum of everything I absolutely hate! How you got this way is beyond my comprehension! I raised you perfectly fine! I raised you like I raised India and Australia and those two turned out fine! BUT YOU! I have absolutely no idea what I did wrong with you!" At the end of Arthurs rant, he felt breathless and tried. He hadn't heard a response from the American country yet so his green eyes looked up and saw the American totally still and not moving. "A-alfred? Are you alright?" the smaller country asked in a little voice.

No response. Those blue eyes didn't look down at Arthur, they didn't even move. "Is that really how you feel?" The American finally said after what had seemed like hours of him just sitting there and staring. "W-what? How I really feel? Alfred what has gotten into you?" the British country finally asked. He was starting to worry for his safety…They were in a car, pressed together, and Arthur wasn't in the greatest place if the American started acting like he did yesterday.

"Nothing Arthur! Just tell me if you actually think that or not!" America said sternly and with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "I…I don't. You know how I get at times like this, really Alfred! What has gotten into you?" England said with his fuzzy eyebrows furrowed close together. A smile broke though the American's face and said, "It's nothing Iggy! Don't worry about it!" The smaller nation blinked a few times but decided to follow the American's advice and not worrying about it….truthfully he didn't want to think about American's actions…..he just wanted to forget ever having this conversation which he hoped would never come up in ever again.

As the taxi quietly rode on, England could feel America's hand on his side slowly start to make little circles on his skin with his middle finger. It felt pretty good to the English country, the feel of America's soft skin touching his own…it was exhilarating….England rested his head as best as he could on the suitcase that was on the younger nations lap and closed his eyes. He wanted to try and rest the best as he could while the American was making those little circles…he didn't even notice when he passed out.

"-please take your seats your plane will be departing soon." A woman's voice woke England up. He looked around him wildly, why was he in a plane? He didn't even remember getting on board… "Morning sunshine!" An annoying voice said to him. He knew who it was. "America? W-why am I on a plane? I don't even remember-"

"I carried you on here!" America said smiling. England's eyes went wide and whispered loudly, "You….did WHAT!" England screamed loudly. "Shh! Iggy, were on a plane!" America said smiling again and covering the blonde island nation's mouth. "And I carried you! You just look tired to walk so I carried you!"

The smaller nation wanted to yell at the other for being such and idiot. Who knew what the people in the airport thought when they saw a huge man carrying luggage and also carrying another male over his shoulders? "…did anyone ever question you about that?" England asked through clenched teeth. "Yup! I just told 'em that we were taking a husband and wife and you were tired! Ya see they couldn't tell if you were a male or not. So-"

That's when Arthur punched the ignorant man in the gut. As America toppled over in his seat England turned to face the window of the plane and said, "I am not talking to you….." America started coughing and rubbing his stomach in pain. Man that guy could punch HARD! Well, England was a former empire, so America should have seen that coming.

"Hey Iggy, are you really going to not talk to me the entire way back to your place?" America asked similar to a little kid. No reply. "Come on! Please Artie?" Again no reply, "Come one dude…England? The United Nation of Great Britain and Northern Ireland….please?" America persisted. The taller nation started poking the smaller man's arm like he used to when he was a child. It always annoyed England to the point that he would do anything on this earth to make him stop. But as the plane took off, America was still doing it and there was still no reply from England.

America finally realized that England was serious and once the British man made up his mind there was not changing it. Alfred sighed…this was going to be a long ride….

BadApple123'S Corner: I KNOW THIS IS SUPER LATE AND IT'S A SMALL CHAPTER! DON'T GET MAD! It's just lately I've had no inspiration for this and no time to make it! I hope you can forgive me! But anyways! I have an announcement! Me and my RP Spain are making a SpainxRomano story and I will be posting it here and her DA! You can look forward to it! It will be VERY good I promise! Anyways! That's all I have to announce! ASTA LA PASTA!


	6. Chapter 6

And Alfred was so right. It was a super long flight especially since Arthur didn't even look at him or speak to him. Maybe he did deserve the silent treatment for the whole flight but Arthur was over reacting!

"Passengers we will be arriving in London England shortly. Please stay seated until the plane lands." The Captain said over the speaker.

"Iggy, can you talk to me now? Please?" Alfred said nudging his partner's arm. England who had been staring out the window frowned and looked over to Alfred still clearly pissed about the whole thing. "Fine you git. But when we arrive to my place, you shall receive no special treatment from me."

The words stung the taller country but it didn't matter, England was finally talking to him again! That's all that really mattered at the moment!

When the plane finally landed, the two countries got off the plane and gathered stuff in silence. "Will someone be picking us up or…?" America didn't really get to finish because he heard a familiar voice of a certain Scottish man he knew all too well.

"Well ain't it my baby brother and 'is lil' boyfriend!" the Scottish country said walking closer to America and England. "Alba? What are you doing here! I thought North was picking us up!" England said frowning clearly displeased that his older brother was here instead of North. Alfred didn't really know who this 'North' guy was but England seemed to like him more than Scotland.

"North was busy at the moment and sent me to pick ya up from the airport." Scotland said smirking down to his little brother. England growled and crossed his arms. "He made you fly over to where I live…just to pick us up from the airport. Alba, tell the truth."

Scotland put an arm around England's shoulders and leaned close to his ear. "Come on Artie, cant your older brother loves you, so he doesn't mind going all the way here to pick ya up!" Scotland said smirking and messing with England's hair.

America didn't like the way Scotland was looking at England. He was looking at England like he was some juicy steak. The taller country remembered that Scotland was the first one to sleep with England…so maybe the Scottish speaking country had feelings for the younger nation. Alfred shook that thought out of his head.

"Get away Alba. You smell of your cigarettes." England said pushing his brother off and smoothing his hair back to the way it was. "Now will you kindly drive Alfred and I to my place so we can get settled in and rest. The plane ride was tiring and I would be ever so grateful." America heard sarcasm oozing in England's voice and he smiled.

"Aye baby brother. Hurry up and follow me then." Scotland said as he rolled his eyes and started walking to the exit. The three countries reached the smallish car and somehow, Alfred was forced to sit in the back with all the bags while England sat in the passenger seat with his brother.

Alfred stayed quiet as the two brothers fought and bickered. They talked in hushed voices for the most of ride but every once and a while America could catch the words that they were saying.

"Don't even-"

"Why?"

"It was only once"

"Shut up"

Just those words. Alfred wondered quietly what they were talking about and why couldn't they say it out loud. He made a mental note to question England about this later. "Alfred? America are you in there?" A voice popped him out of his trance and he looked up to England and said, "Hm?"

"We're here. I've been saying that for the last five minutes!" England said in a clearly annoyed voice. America got the hint that he hated being this close to his older brother so he wanted to leave right now.

America quickly scrambled out of the car with the bags and tripped and fell over in the process. He landed with a loud thud and Alfred swore his chin and stomach weren't supposed to be bleeding on the outside. Scotland saw this and busted out laughing. "HAHA! Nice boy ya got ther' Arthur!" he said hitting the steering wheel in a fit of laughter. England frowned at his brother and rushed out of the car to help the younger nation off the floor.

"You ok Alfred?" Arthur asked as he tried to study the cuts that he had on his chin. The younger country nodded and waved England's hand away from his face as if to say, 'don't touch it.' Alfred's eyes went to the form of England's brother and he growled. That annoying laughter was one of the things that he didn't need at the moment.

The young nation slowly got up and walked to England's door that was still open and slammed it shut which made the entire car shudder. Scotland looked at America from the driver's seat and narrowed his eyes and quickly started the car up again and drove off. Alfred then turned to Arthur who was still crouched on the ground by their bags. He didn't really know what to say to Alfred and that door stunt; he just quietly got up and sighed.

"Come on, I'll treat those cuts you've got Alfred, just get our bags." England said as he walked to the door of his house and pulling out a ring of keys. America quietly wondered why England even had that many keys; he only had a need for a key for his house and car right? The taller nation shook his head and picked up as many bags as he could carry and he walked into England's house.

The place was exactly how he remembered it to be the last time he was here. Old styled with that smell of old lady. Yup, England never changed. "Man Iggy, you have way to much old lady stuff. When will you get some new stuff in this place?" America said as he closed the door and fully stepped into the house. England frowned and looked behind him and said, "For your information, I happen to like the things that you call 'old' it brings back memories for me." America just rolled his eyes and set the suitcases down on the floor and walked to the kitchen. "Iggy do you have anything to eat? I mean I want something that's actually edible to so gimme!"

England rubbed his forehead. Why did he have to stay at his house? He would have been perfectly happy if Alfred had just stayed at a hotel or something but no, he had to stay at his place. Arthur knew very well how much of a pig America could be. He had lived with the man for a few long years.

But having Alfred this close to him was a great advantage. He could see how the spells affected the young nation. During the plane ride he had collected some data in his mind.

First off, Alfred was easily set off if anyone showed England any special attention or was reminded of past flicks he had with other nations. An example would be the last day of the G-8 meeting with France and a smaller example would have to be a few moments ago with Scotland and the tripping and falling thing.

Secondly, the young nation was very touchy around England. A huge example would have to have been in the cab to the airport when Alfred's hand was put in the place of Arthur's hip so the suitcase wouldn't poke him in the side. It was a nice gesture all in all but it was still unnecessary.

And lastly had to be America's sensitivity towards England's insults, yes they were very over exaggerated and teasing like and banter worthy, he still got very emotional. This somewhat puzzled Arthur because him and America would always do that short of stuff together. Why get so touchy feely about that now?

Arthur frowned. This spell was pretty confusing. He made a mental note to talk to that little fairy as soon as he knew America was asleep or not really paying any attention to the older nation. "England! You don't have anything good in your fridge! Can I use your car to get something edible please?" America's voice called out to him snapping him out of a trance.

Perfect timing, England smiled and tossed him his keys. "Fine whatever. Get whatever you want just don't come crying to me if you get lost because I'm not going with you." England said this with a slight scowl on his face. He did to have edible things in the fridge. Like marmite and some scones he had made the other day…although those were probably old by now…

America caught them with ease and smiled. "Thanks dude!" he said walking to the door. "I'd put those up if I were you!" The American smiled and pointed to the suitcases that were still on the floor. He kicked them away from the entrance of the door and left without another word. Sighed frustrated with having the job of having to put up the luggage he sat down on one of his couches. He closed his eyes and tried relaxing a bit before calling his friends. Calling his friends always took a lot out of him…

"England!" A small and quiet voice called out. The island nations eyes opened and he saw Flying Mint Bunny's form smiling happily at him. "Oh, hello!" England said smiling and sitting up. "Do you need anything?" The little bunny asked.

"Well, I'd like to talk to that fairy that put the spell on America. It seems like his emotions have become unstable and-"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you England! That spell puts desire and lust onto a person! In the end…America's desire will become so great that he might kill you! Or even torcher you until you're only his!" Flying Mint Bunny said this as he flew closer to England's face.

"Wait just a second!" England said putting his hands up and trying to calm the little creature down. "What do you mean I'm only his? This doesn't make any sense to me!" The small flying bunny frowned and shook his head. "When that spell is placed on a person, said person ends up having desire and lust for the other! B-bad this will happen England! Please you have to get someone to call off that spell! Before it's too late!"

England didn't know what to say…everything was slowly starting to make sense now…the jealously and rage the American had towards France, the looks he gave his brother not to long ago…everything up to this point started to make sense…

"Flying Mint Bunny, can you get that blue fairy for me? Please?" England asked the little bunny. The small creature gulped and nodded. "I will." He said determined. "Good, thank you my friend." England said smiling. And just like that the Bunny vanished.

* * *

BadApple123's Corner: GAH IM SO SORRY! I WANTED TO HAVE THIS UP SOONER BUT MY LAPTOP IS BEING SUCH AN ASS! Anyways I know this is kinda short but things have been coming up for me so I hope this small chapter will be ok for yall!Again im sooo sorry this is as short as it is~ Bye Bye Peoples~


End file.
